


What Is And What Should Never Be

by StarlightCrystalline (MindMangler)



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fight Sex, Oral Sex, Ransom Drysdale Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindMangler/pseuds/StarlightCrystalline
Summary: Ransom has come to a decision regarding your relationship with him, and nothing will change his mind.Will it?
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	What Is And What Should Never Be

“Look, I’m sorry.” Ransom’s voice conveyed anything but sorrow. It was casual, off-handed - as though he was apologising for bumping a stranger’s arm, not like he was ending an almost year long relationship. What you had  _ thought _ was a relationship.

“Are you? Are you really?” Your voice was tight, it was difficult to even force out that small mouthful of words. You hunched in on yourself, unable to even look at your now ex-boyfriend. Was that the right term? Had he even been your boyfriend? Ex-lover, that was probably a better fit.

“Kitten,” Ransom sighed as he glanced around his living room, sounding bored. “Let’s not make a big deal out of this, huh? This has been coming for a while now, you gotta have realised that.”

“Coming for a while?” You forced yourself up off the sofa and spun around to face him. “Care to define how long ‘a while’ is, Ransom? Because less than 12 hours ago, you were eating me out, then fucking me so long I was late for work, and I had zero fucking idea then. So please, the definition of ‘a while’ would be really fucking helpful.”

“Y/n, don’t you think you’re being just a little dramatic?” Ransom leaned back on the sofa, spreading his arms out along the back, his body language annoyingly calm. “This isn’t working out. And we’re not exclusive anyway, so what’s the problem here?” He tilted his head, one eyebrow raised. Perfectly condescending. “Or did you stop playing the field? Get a little too attached?” Those plush lips pushed into a mocking pout, his eyes sparkling coldly under his brows. You glared back at him.

“I never stopped fucking around by choice, Ransom.” Your voice was low and cold. “You know that. I work for a living. When I’m not at work, you’ve made sure to occupy all of my time. In fact, last time we went to the club, not a single one of your usual trophy whores came near you.” You felt a surge of of triumph as irritation flickered across his handsome features. “So, you sure you wanna play the ‘too attached’ card?”

_ Your little girlfriend... _ Ransom shook his head slightly as his mother’s words echoed through his mind for what felt like the millionth time that day.

“No, don’t you turn this back on me.” He spat out, leaning forward, his relaxed posture gone in an instant. “I was clear from the get-go. I don’t do girlfriends.”

“When have I ever called myself that?” No matter what you may have thought in your own mind, you had made damn sure to never call yourself Ransom’s girlfriend, and you had never referred to him as your boyfriend. “Not once, Ransom. Not even once.”

“I don’t do girlfriends.” He repeated stubbornly. You stared at him, dumbfounded. Where the hell was this coming from? “Never have, and I never will. Understand?” His voice was rough, his blue eyes hidden by his ridiculous lashes as he stared at the floor. Your mind whirled as you tried to find a reason behind this sudden outburst. And then you had it.

“How’s Linda?” You matched his earlier casual tone. Bingo. Ransom’s head flew up, and his eyes were electric.

“What?”

“You had lunch with your darling mother today, didn’t you?”

“So?” A cold glare, a twitch as he clenched his jaw.

“What did she say to you? What did she let slip that worked its way under your skin?”

_ You should bring your little girlfriend... _

“She didn’t say anything.”

“Oh, okay.” You nodded. “Then what did  _ you _ say to her that you shouldn’t have said? Or did you get a little dopey grin on your face when my name was dropped? And Linda noticed and she sank her claws in the way-“

“Shut the fuck up.” His voice was quiet, but commanding. You couldn’t stop the gleeful grin from lighting up your face.

“You did!” You crowed. “You said something careless, and Linda just  _ pounced _ didn’t she?”

“Stop!” Ransom was on his feet in a flash, toe to toe with you, his large frame towering over you. “Just shut your stupid mouth, you have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Ransom, come on. It’s not that bad, surely...” You trailed off, as rage built on his face. You took a step back.

“I want you out.” Again, his voice was quiet, but there was no mistaking the anger shaking in it. His whole body was radiating a dangerous energy, and while the two of you had always enjoyed verbal sparring - it was basically foreplay for you - this did not have that edge of flirtation. Ransom was close to losing his famed control.

“Out?” You took another step back as he stepped into your space again.

“Out.” His nostrils flared and his eyes were a flat blue that you had never seen before. “I want you to get your shit out of my house, get out and never come back.”

“Fine.” You spun on your heel, rounded the red brick fire place and took the stairs two at a time. “You want me out, Ransom? I’m fucking gone.” You stormed around the master suite, plucking clothes from the bed, the top of the dresser, the leather sofa. “You know, I actually feel sorry for you?” You shouted as you stalked to the bathroom, yanked open a drawer and started to sort through the odds and ends for makeup, contact lens cases, and discarded jewellery. “You think you’ve got the perfect little life going here.” You slammed the drawer shut and marched back to the bedroom, looking for a bag to dump your belongings in. “You get money from your mother, and when she turns into the tight fisted dragon she’s known to be, you crawl to Harlan. If he doesn’t want to just give you cash, you pretend to work for him for a bit, and take what you can.” 

“Don’t bring my grandfather into this.” Ransom’s voice was still dangerously low.

“Why not?” You turned to face him, your anger at being dumped finally spilling over, venom dripping from every word. “That old man worships the ground you walk on, and you do nothing but use him! He’s just one more well to drain so you can fuck whoever you want, snort everything you can find and do absolutely nothing of substance, not a single worthwhile thing!”

Ransom advanced on you, and despite the adrenaline coursing through your veins, you shrank back. ‘If looks could kill,’ you thought.

“Get out, now.” He gripped your upper arm tightly, and yanked you away from the bed, pushing you towards the stairs. “I’ll let you know when you can come and get your stuff, or I’ll send it to you, but you get out now before you say something you’ll regret.”

You huffed. “Whatever. You know what? Keep it. Sell it, give it to Goodwill, burn it in a fucking bonfire, I don’t care.” You stopped at the top of the stairs, your shoulders drooping as the fight left you as quickly as it had flared up. “You have surrounded yourself with so many people who use you, that you can’t see the worth of the ones who actually love you.” Silence. You shook your head. “Goodbye, Ransom.”

Before you could start down the stairs, Ransom had grabbed you roughly and spun you back around to face him.

“Don’t go.” His voice was rough, shaking with emotion. His lips crashed into yours before you could pull free from his strong grip. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, don’t go.” His pleas were hot against your mouth, and all you wanted was to melt into him, but you pulled away.

“Don’t, Ransom... Just... Please, don’t.” You pushed against him. His face crumpled briefly, but that vanished as his stubborn anger set in.

“You’re staying.” It wasn’t a request. It wasn’t a plea. It was an order. You shook your head. “Yes, you are.” He picked you up easily, and carried you to his bed in a few long strides. He dropped you on it, and you struggled to get up, but he was faster, and was on you before you could untangle yourself from the crumpled sheets and pile of your clothing.

“Ransom, get off me!” You were aiming for indignation, but your voice came out an almost breathless whimper. You raised your arms to push him away, but the traitorous limbs wound around his muscled torso instead and you pushed your body into his. Ransom buried his face in your neck, sucking marks into your tender skin as you desperately arched against him, searching for friction to ease the sudden, strong aching in your cunt.

“You love me.” His breath was hot against your throat, his voice hoarse.

“I never said that.” You gasped as he pressed one thick thigh against your core.

“But you do.” He bit down sharply on your pulse point, before sweeping his tongue over to sweeten the sting. “Don’t you?” He bit you again, rougher this time. “Don’t you.”

“Fuck... yes! Yes, I do!” You cried out as one strong hand worked its way under your shirt, twisting at a nipple through your bra. “I love you, Ransom!”

“Fuck.” Ransom stilled for a moment, then pulled away. You shut your eyes and bit your lip, trying to prepare yourself for his mocking tone and insults. You sighed and started to sit up, but before you could really move, your skirt was shoved up, your panties ripped down your legs and Ransom had his face buried in your pussy. Your breath hitched and your hands flew to tangle in his dark hair. You were well acquainted with his skills, but this was on a whole new level. His tongue never ceased its teasing motions and when he thrust two fingers into your dripping core, he hardly had to do a thing before you were cumming hard, your thighs trembling as you clenched around him.

“Oh god...” You panted, shaking hands leaving Ransom’s hair to cover your face. You had barely begun to register which way was up again when you heard the sound of trousers being hastily undone. Your legs were yanked further apart as Ransom positioned himself between them, then thrust in, grunting and rocking slowly until he was fully sheathed in you.

“Look at me.” His voice was low and hoarse, but all the anger and harshness from earlier was gone. You let your arms fall to your sides and you looked up at him, your walls clenching tight around him as you saw the expression on his face. Possessive, but that was nothing new. But something around his eyes seemed softer and warmer. “You love me, don’t you?”

“Yes.” You whispered, rolling your hips up against his.

“Yeah.” He snapped his hips against yours, picking up a steady rhythm. “You love me. You’re mine.” His head dipped into your neck again as he fucked into you, his words a ceaseless mantra against your skin. With every thrust his pelvis dragged along your clit and it wasn’t long before you were holding tight to him, shaking against his body as you fell apart again. “Mine mine mine mine...” His thrusts grew sloppy and your name was a whispered moan in your ear as he released inside you. He rolled onto his back, taking you with him, his arms wrapping around you tightly. All you wanted was to stay there, but you couldn’t ignore the fight that had preceded your impromptu sex session. You lifted your head from where it was pillowed on his sweater clad chest.

“Ransom...” You started, but he shook his head, a satisfied smile on his sleepy face.

“No. We’ll talk tomorrow.” He leaned forward and lightly kissed the tip of your nose. “I’m sure you’ll still be plenty pissed off at me then, so it can wait.”

“Can we at least get into bed?”

Ransom laughed. “That we can do.” You both undressed, cleared the bed of your clothes and toiletries, then wrapped yourselves around each other once more. You still had concerns - plenty of them - after the fight, but Ransom was right. They could wait until tomorrow. You were almost asleep when... “Say it again.”

You smiled against his warm chest. “I love you, Ransom.”

He let out a satisfied grunt and tightened his arms around you briefly. “You know, it’s my grandfather’s birthday in a couple of days. Eighty-five, can you believe it?”

“Hmm?” Your breathing evened out as sleep overtook you.

“There’s gonna be a party. You should come.”

“Mmmm...”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments warm my heart!
> 
> Come and play with me over on [Tumblr](https://starlightcrystalline.tumblr.com/)


End file.
